


Charmander Onesie

by inuko678



Series: MarkHyuck College Hits [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oneshot, Second Base, Slice of Life, haechan is cute, mark is in love, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuko678/pseuds/inuko678
Summary: Mark thinks Donghyuck is very cute.





	Charmander Onesie

It was 2:44AM, and there they sat on Mark's sofa watching television with the lights off. Mark had gotten off of work not too long ago at midnight and Donghyuck was patiently waiting for him at his front door. Donghyuck did that whenever he knew his boyfriend was working a late shift; it was his way of making sure his Mark-hyung made it home safe and sound. Mark had smiled at the younger gratefully and, of course, invited him inside.

 

Mark was very tired and the bright ass TV was hurting his eyes...or maybe it was his desert dry contact lenses...he didn't know and didn't really care. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his server's uniform. His once crisp white polo shirt was covered in food stains and sweat, his black jeans too, and his new black trainers. He probably reeked, but Donghyuck said nothing. He looked over at his silent boyfriend. Donghyuck hadn't said much when he came in, just tossed his duffle on the floor and settled on the couch.

 

Mark smiled at the younger as he reached over and lazily raked fingers through Donghyuck's box-dyed silver hair. The startled younger shook his boyfriend's hand away. "What are you doing?" he asked him as he leaned away, resting his weight on the arm of the couch. Mark shrugged and shook his head, "Nothing Hyuck, you just look cute tonight," he commented. He couldn't help but tickle his boyfriend's chin, a fond smile covering his face, "So cute."

 

"Stoooppp," Donghyuck whined and smacked the elder's hand away. He looked down at what he was wearing: pajamas. It was what he usually wore when he came over this late, having every intention to spend the night (snuggled up to Mark Lee). The only difference tonight was that he was wearing a onesie...a Pokemon onesie at that. Charmander.

 

Donghyuck blushed and pulled the hood of his pajamas over his head to hide his sudden embarassment. He was completely regretting his outfit choice tonight.

 

Mark giggled and yanked the younger against his side by his arm. "Why are you hiding?" he queried as he tugged the hood back down, "Didn't you wear that to be cute?" Donghyuck laid back on Mark's lap and stared up at him through wide eyes, "No, I wore it because it was the only clean pajamas I had. I need to do laundry," he admitted with a small shrug. He absentmindedly toyed with tail of his pajamas since it was awkwardly poking between his legs.

 

Mark laughed and began to softly stroke his boyfriend's hair back to reveal a nearly unblemished golden forehead, "You didn't bring your dirty laundry in that duffle bag did you?" he questioned with a raised brow. He let his thumb gently glide over Donghyuck's skin while he awaited a response.

 

Donghyuck scrunched his face up and shook his head, "No Canada, there's a perfectly good laundry room in my dorm complex," he answered. He snagged one of Mark's hand in his and laced their fingers together on top of his chest. All the affection Mark was showing him tonight was making him want more. Donghyuck locked eyes with the elder and puckered his lips, "Mark-hyung...we haven't kissed yet today," he cutely complained. "Are you gonna whine like that until I do?" Mark asked him through an amused smile. He truly enjoyed when Donghyuck was needy.

 

Donghyuck sat up and flipped around to sit on his knees. "Of course I am," he easily confirmed. Mark crossed his arms and scooted over a bit, "What if I don't want to kiss you?" he playfully asked. "Mark-hyung, quit playing games and kiss me," the younger ordered as he inched forward, his growing hair flopping over into his eyes a little. Mark shook his head and leaned away further. 

 

"Hyuunngg," Donghyuck whined through a pout, "Don't tease me." He placed flat palms on Mark's thighs and leaned into his personal space. He rubbed noses with Mark, but said nothing else, letting his actions do the begging. Mark laughed louder as he pulled his boyfriend onto his lap, "C'mere Sunflower." Donghyuck blushed as he straddled his boyfriend's hips. "Don't call me that," he shyly said as he dropped Mark's tired, but intense, gaze.

 

Mark lifted the younger's head, ignoring his statement to compliment him, "You're so freaking adorable Hyuck." Donghyuck's cheeks turned dark red, "That's it! I'm leaving!" he yelled as he moved to get up. Mark laughed as he placed strong hands on the younger's hips to keep him in place, "Why do you always act like that when I say something nice about you?" he asked through a smile.

 

Donghyuck shrugged, "Don't ask me questions like that, Mark Lee," he diverted, "especially when I still haven't gotten my kiss."

 

Mark nodded and Donghyuck took that as a signal to lean in. The elder wet his lips before he pressed them against Donghyuck's puckered ones. Donghyuck's hands found the elder's shoulders and he moaned blissfully into the kiss. One of Mark's hands found the back of the younger's neck, pulling him in closer to kiss him deeper. Donghyuck groaned and unconsciously rolled his hips forward. 

 

'Am I getting hard?' a bewildered Donghyuck thought, 'From a kiss?'

 

"Mark-hyung," he mumbled against the elder's lips, breaking away to swallow a little air and hopefully get his heart rate back down. Mark shushed him, not even bothering to open his eyes, "I'm not done." Mark let his hands drop to the younger's lower back and he drew Donghyuck back in for another kiss. Donghyuck was a little taken aback when he felt a tongue push past his parted lips. He whimpered into the kiss and lapped at Mark's tongue with his own. He hugged Mark's shoulders tighter.

 

He was being a greedy boy, but he couldn't help it. Mark's hands were on his boyfriend's thighs now, pulling Donghyuck's center closer to his. The heat building up between them was incredible. And he could definitely feel Donghyuck's excitement poking him in his belly button.

 

Donghyuck could feel his skin beginning to sweat under his polyester Pokemon onesie and he wanted nothing more than to feel Mark's hands on his flesh.

 

Donghyuck broke their kiss again and repeated, "Mark-hyung." Mark finally opened his eyes and stared at his boyfriend with slightly blown pupils. He licked his lips, tasting the younger on them. Donghyuck's cheeks were still rosy and made his golden skin glow, his cherry lips were swollen, and his eyes were open wide. "Do you want to stop?" Mark asked him with raised brows. Donghyuck shook his head and said, "No, but maybe we should move this to your room." "Why?" Mark asked him.

 

"What if Jaehyun-hyung comes back and sees us doing it on the couch?" Donghyuck asked him with furrowed brows, "I would never be able to show my face here again."

 

Mark snorted as he shifted a bit so he could lay down on his back, pulling his boyfriend with him. "He's been at Taeyong-hyung's place all week, I'm convinced he forgot he lives here. He won't be back, trust me," Mark told him. Donghyuck braced his hands on either side of the elder's head and stared down at him, clearly unconvinced.

 

Mark grinned confidently at his boyfriend, "Don't worry about it, Hyuck," he said as he reached up to unzip Donghyuck's onesie, "just trust me on this." He pulled the zipper down to just below his boyfriend's navel. "Hyuck...are you naked under this onesie?" Mark queried through a grin as he took a moment to tuck a throw pullow under his head for elevation.

 

Donghyuck shook his head, "I'm wearing boxers," he told him. He shouldered out of his pajamas to reveal more of his perfect skin. He rolled his hips again and reached for his boyfriend's hands. "Hyung, touch me...please," he softly requested as he placed the elder's hands on his chest. Mark grinned and ghosted his fingertips up and down his boyfriend's chest and tummy. 

 

He traced a scar on the right side of Donghyuck's hip, "Appendicitis, right?" he asked him. Donghyuck flinched a bit and nodded, "That tickles," he said. Mark ran a thumb over the scar again. He adjusted their positons so he could sit up. He placed open-mouth kisses over the younger's protruding clavicles and then retraced his path with nips.

 

"Mark-hyung," Donghyuck whimpered out as threw arms around his boyfriend's shoulder, hugging him to his chest. Mark buried his face in his boyfriend's neck and nipped at his Adam's apple. Mark let a hand slip between them and into the bottom half of Donghyuck's Charmander pajamas. "You've been hard since we started kissing, Hyuck," he mumbled into salty skin.

 

Haechan boldly bit at Mark's big ear before roughly saying, "Take care of it for me." Mark palmed his boyfriend through his boxers and easily said, "I plan to." 

 

"Okay....but not on the couch please?" they heard someone interject. The couple's heads whipped toward the front door where the voice came from. There stood Mark's roommate, Jung Jaehyun, looking traumatized at the show before him. Donghyuck yelped and yanked his onesie back into place. "Jaehyun-hyung," Mark uttered out, his cheeks flaming as he pushed Donghyuck off of him, "You're home."

 

"Yea...I didn't mean to interrupt. Taeyong-hyung kicked me out so he could study. I'll just go into my room," Jaehyun quickly said as he quickly stalked into his room. "Sorry!" he yelled before slamming his door shut. 

 

Donghyuck was angry, the mood was killed and he didn't even get off. "Trust me, Sunflower, he won't be back," Donghyuck badly mocked his boyfriend as he snatched the zipper of his onesie up. He hopped off of the couch and took a few steps back. Mark nervously laughed as he reached out to snag his boyfriend's wrist, "Yea I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry," he sheepishly said.

 

Donghyuck shook his boyfriend's hand off and angrily said, "I'm going to bed; and you can sleep out here." He picked up his duffle bag and exited the living room. Mark grinned and let his eyes follow his boyfriend's form, "YOU DON'T LIVE HERE! YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT OF MY ROOM!" he yelled after his boyfriend. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the TV off before he made his exit as well. 

 

He stood at the threshold of his bedroom door and gave his boyfriend a hungry grin, "Now where were we?" Donghyuck gulped nervously as the door closed behind Mark.


End file.
